1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for a vibrating motor used in electronic devices such as wristwatches and mobile phones, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wristwatch structure is known in which a circuit board is arranged in a housing inside a wristwatch case, a cut-out portion is provided in the circuit board, and a vibrating motor is arranged in an area corresponding to the cut-out portion, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2011-112460.